headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Collinsport
Collinsport is a fictional city and the principal setting of the 1966-1971 gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. Located in Northeast Maine, Collinsport is a fishing community and nearly everyone who lives in the village is in some way employed by Collins Cannery. Collinsport was founded in the late 17th century by Isaac Collins, the earliest known member of the Collins family line, who established the town's industry as well as an expanding fishing fleet. Isaac's descendents became the most powerful family in Collinsport in the intervening centuries and continued to run the cannery and fishing fleet even as late as the 1970s. In later years, Collinsport also became known as an artists colony, attracting struggling painters and sculptors such as Sam Evans. Points of Interest ; Blue Whale: The Blue Whale is the most popular drinking establishment in Collinsport. Located near the docks, it is frequented by workers and deck hands as well many of the youths growing up in town. ; Collinsport Inn: The Collinsport Inn is the only hostel in Collinsport and is located adjacent to the Collinsport rail station. For a brief period of time in 1966, Burke Devlin was living out of a 2nd floor room at the Collinsport Inn. In 1968, Chris Jennings rented a room at the inn. He specifically chose a room with brick walls and bars on the windows in the hopes that it might contain on the nights when he turned into a werewolf. ; Collinwood: Collinwood is the ancestral home of the Collins family. The main house is actually the second residence to be known as Collinwood. Construction of the main house was completed in 1796 and was originally intended as a gift from Jeremiah Collins to his bride, Josette DuPres. After the family moved into the new home, the previous Collinwood became colloquially known as The Old House. ; Dock Street: Presumably located on or near the Collinsport docks, this was where Joe Haskell lived. Dark Shadows Episode: 654 ; Eagle Hill Cemetery: One of the larger graveyards in Collinsport, Eagle Hill Cemetery is the location of the Collins family mausoleum. Barnabas Collins spent nearly two centuries chained inside a secret room within the anterior of the mausoleum. ; Evans cottage: This was the home of artist Sam Evans and his daughter Maggie. Like many of the homes in the village, the home was a studio for Sam to ply his trade. Following Sam's death, Maggie lived alone in the cottage for quite some time, but eventually relocated to Collinwood. ; Old House: The Old House refers to the original Collinwood estate located on the same property as the current Collinwood. Built in the late 1600s, the family members relocated to the larger home in 1796. In the modern era, Barnabas Collins became caretaker of the dilapidated ruins of the Old House and has been living there ever since. ; Widows' Hill: Widows' Hill is a seaside cliff on the back of the Collinwood estate. It earned its name from a legend about three widows who committed suicide when their husbands failed to return from sea. In 1796, Josette Collins threw herself from the cliff while trying to evade the advances of the vampire Barnabas Collins. In the modern era, a Frankenstein-inspired creature known as Adam sought a similar demise, but miraculously survived the fall onto the rocks below. Films that take place in * House of Dark Shadows * Night of Dark Shadows Characters from * Angelique Collins (MGM) * Barnabas Collins (MGM) * Carlotta Drake * Carolyn Stoddard (MGM) * Charles Collins (MGM) * Claire Jenkins * Daphne Budd * David Collins (MGM) * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard (MGM) * Gabriel Collins (MGM) * Gerard Stiles (MGM) * Jeff Clark (MGM) * Laura Collins (MGM) * Maggie Evans (MGM) * Quentin Collins (MGM) * Roger Collins (MGM) * Sarah Castle * Timothy Eliot Stokes (MGM) * Todd Blake * Willie Loomis (MGM) Notes See also External Links * Collinsport at the Dark Shadows Wiki References ---- Category:Cities